Dragon Ball FX: Enter the Kama-Hama-Ha (Part 1 of the FX series)
by RandomFictions
Summary: 1,000 years after Goku's time, a girl named Zino and her brother Kyo were Saiyans in a world of many. Most Saiyans lay in slumber. Rarely, there are a few that escape sleep. These two kids are the only hope the world has. The evil in the world lies dormant... Until now.


"Now that all of the evil in the world is no more, we can finally rest Gohan." Goku said. "We will be able to live normal lives and I can finally spend some time with Chi-Chi!" After dinner Gohan had an idea to go train in the forest. "Dad! Why can't I go train?" Gohan asked. "Because we need to spend time as a family!" Goku replied. That's where things settled on earth… At least for now…

… One-Thousand years into the future…

"Hahaha!" Laughed Zino with her blonde hair flowing in the wind as she jumped from tree to tree. "You can't catch me!" She yelled to her blue haired brother Kyo as they chased each other through the forest. They were both Saiyans, but they were both young. "No Fair!" Kyo yelled. "I can't jump high enough and you know that Zino!" Zino came down from the tree and rubbed her brother's head. "We need to get back to the house, it's almost dark." Zino told her little brother. "Ok… But you have to train me in the morning. I want to have a chance of catching you." Kyo replied as they started towards home.

"Mom were home!" Zino yelled. No reply. Hello?" yelled Kyo. No reply. Silence filled the room. "Zino… Where is mom and dad?" Kyo asked his sister worriedly. "I have no idea… Honestly!" Zino replied. A knock on the door made them jump. Zino opened the door. "Grandma!" Yelled Kyo. Zino saw the sad look on grandma's face and knew what had happened. "Kid's… Your mom and dad… Died in a fight…" Grandma said sadly. Kyo instantly started crying while Zino was crying before their grandma finished talking. "There is an evil presence… You two have to get ready… NOW!" Grandma explained.

The next day Zino and Kyo travelled to their grandma's Saiyan Fighting School in the city. Zino was put into the Girl's Intermediate Class while Kyo was put into the Boy's Beginner Class. "The classes are actually determined by age, not skill." Explained Kyo's instructor. "We will begin to learn hand-to-hand combat on the practice dummies." Kyo thought this wasn't necessary but he kept quiet. While Kyo was learning hand-to-hand combat, the intermediate girl's class was learning how to fly and fight at the same time. "This is easy!" Claimed Zino's new friend Shiro. "Not for meee!" Zino said as she crashed into the wall. Shino landed beside her and grabbed her hand helping her up. "You will learn eventually. Just practice every day. I'm doing better because I've been at this schools longer. Come on and lets practice some more." Shino said smiling. "Class is dismissed!" Said the Grand Instructor. "Come on Zino!" said Kyo. "Let's go home." Kyo said quickly. "I'm staying the night at Shiro's house to practice flying." Replied Zino. "What… How am I supposed to take care of myself? I'm only eight!" Kyo replied hastily. "I don't know, just go to grandma's house!" She replied without care. "Fine!" Kyo yelled at Zino. Zino didn't seem to care that much…

When Kyo arrived at Grandma's house he started training right away. "Take that! And this!" He screamed as he was punching and kicking at a tree. "What are you doing out here? It's cold." His grandma asked. "I'm training to show Zino what I can do!" Kyo explained. "Ok… Just come inside if you get cold." His grandma said. "Hey! Grandma… Wait… How do I use my Ki?" He asked grandma. No response. "Hello?" Kyo said. "Are you sure you are ready Kyo?" Asked grandma. "Yes! More ready then I will ever be!" Kyo Said excitedly. "Fine… I will teach you after you get finished with you basic training." Said his grandma. "Ok! Thanks!" Kyo said as he started punching at the tree.

"Shiro! I think I'm getting it! I'm flying!" Zino said excitedly. "Good job! Wait… Do you want to train with me in hand to hand combat?" Shiro asked. "Sure." Zino said flying towards the ground. Zino didn't reach the ground because Shiro cut her off midair with a flying uppercut. "Arrggghhh!" Zino yelled with a sheer burst of pain in her chin. "Oh! It's on now Shiro! You just crossed the line!" Zino yelled angrily. Then the two girls were in a strait up flying brawl. "Take this!" Zino yelled kicking Shiro in the gut sending her flying to the ground. Shiro landed on her feet, springing up towards Zino. "Take this!" Shiro yelled landing a punch on Zino sending her flying into the air. "And this!" Shiro yelled again landing another hit on Zino sending her like a speeding rocket head-first into the ground. "I… I… I think that's enough practice for… Today…" Zino said in pain. "Fine by me. Let's go to bed and get ready to watch the boy's beginner tournament tomorrow." Shiro said. "Good night" Zino said. "Don't let the bed bugs bite." Shiro replied. They laughed a bit and fell asleep.

"Got… To… Get… Ready… To… Impress… Zino…" Kyo said sleepily while still punching at the tree. "Ahhh…" Kyo groaned as he fell asleep on the soft grass. "What am I going to do with that boy?" Grandma said as she carried Kyo inside. "Will he be the one to carry out the legendary move?" She said as she laid Kyo on the couch. "I do believe he will learn how to use Kama-Hama-Ha. I will be dead before he learns to become Super Saiyan… I know you can do it Kyo."

"Come on Grandma! Can you please drive faster?" Kyo asked excitedly. "We are almost there. Look. I know the tournament is today and you want to impress your sister in front of Shiro. To win, you need to learn how to use a Ki attack. This one is called the Kama-Hama-Ha. Only use it once! It takes a lot of Ki and at your age you have very little. Can I trust you with this move?" Grandma asked. "Yes! You can trust me! I promise!" Kyo said excitedly! "Ok. So what you want to do is focus all of your energy into your palms. Next you put your hands close together and bring your elbows and arms back. Finally, after you have charged it up, thrust your arms and open your hands. That is how you use your Ki." Explained grandma. "Wow…" Said Kyo in awe. "We are here!" Grandma yelled. "Last call for sign-ups!" called the receptionist. "I'm going to sign up." Said Kyo. "Good luck!" Called grandma. "Thanks!" Replied Kyo.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming. I hope all of the viewers and contestants have fun today. Our first battle is Kiba versus Taro. Enjoy!" The announcer called. That was just a typical Hand-to-hand combat fight. The hours flew bye and it was time for the final battle. "Our final battle is going to be a very heated one! Kyo versus Kiba! Good luck and have fun!" The announcer said excitedly. At first it was typical fighting. "Take this!" Kiba yelled punching Kyo into the air then kicking him into the ground. "You're done for!" Kyo yelled throwing punches and kicks at Kiba. "Is that all you got?" Kiba said dodging all of the attacks. "One more!" Kyo yelled punching Kiba into the wall and jumping back. Kyo pulled his arms back and concentrated his energy to his palms. "Kaaaaammaaaaa-Haaaaammaaaaaaaa" Kiba stood up and started running towards Kyo. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" it was a direct hit on Kiba. Zino knew the battle was over and started clapping. "I won!" Kyo yelled. "Good for you!" Zino yelled back jumping down to her brother. "Hey Zino… Why did you stay with Shiro and leave me?" Kyo asked sadly. "I have no idea… But it was the wrong choice and I regret going without you." Zino replied. "Well it's alright now. We are together." Kyo said. But that were the last words anyone heard before the building exploded in a huge Ki blast.


End file.
